


Slobo's Way Home

by kittydoesstuff



Series: Earth-627 [2]
Category: DC - Fandom, DC One Million, DCU, DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: (This fits both canon and a fanon verse so I'm gonna put this with the other fics for the verse), Angst with a Happy Ending, DC One Million - Freeform, Earth-627, Fix-It, Gen, Happy Ending, New Earth, OC, Oneshot, Post-Canon Fix-It, Sad with a Happy Ending, Slobo deserved better, Zatara-C, request, young just us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 06:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittydoesstuff/pseuds/kittydoesstuff
Summary: Within the base of the Young Justice of 853rd Century, their Impulse makes a startling discovery when by mistake he jumps into the mind of Slobo's statue.
Relationships: Anita Fite/Slobo, Slobo & Anita Fite
Series: Earth-627 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018716
Kudos: 3





	Slobo's Way Home

It was a pretty normal day within the base of the Young Justice of 853rd Century, The Toy Wonder was on one of the computers researching some details of a baddie they had been dealing with that week meanwhile Impulse and Superboy were driving each other crazy.

“You can’t just hitch a ride in my brain every time we happen to be going to the same place” Superboy yelled at Impulse while dodging Impulse’s attempts at jumping in for a ride.

“Look if you were using a ship and we were going to the same place wouldn’t you offer to give me a ride? Besides the most that me hitching a ride would do is make your brain a bit tingly!” Impulse yelled back in a playful tone, it was clear to the Toy Wonder that his teammate’s fight was light-hearted and not anything to be actually worried about.

“Look it’s the principle of the thing!” Superboy yelled as he jumped behind one of the statues of one of the members of the first Young Justice, this statue being of a punk looking hero the team had been unable to find info on.

Impulse without look or thinking where he was going once again jumped at Superboy, normally he would’ve just gone through a statue while using his powers since something non-alive and non-ai wouldn’t have any thoughts but as Superboy and The Toy Wonder who had turned around to try to get his friends to stop fighting would tell you, Impulse went into the mind of the statue.

“Where’d the buzzing noise go- Why does my head feel… tingly?” Slobo wondered to himself 

“OHMYGODTHESTATUE’SAPERSON AHHHHHHHH-” Impulse paniced, he didn’t think statue’s could think, could they all? Impulses powers pushed him out of Slobo’s mind due to the prue panic he was feeling, leaving Slobo to be confused on his own.

“Impulse?” Superboy asked nervously, clearly Impulse was a bit on edge and something weird was going on.

“The statue’s are alive.” Impulse said clearly disturbed with a blank stare.

“ _What?_ ” The Toy Wonder asked flatley.

“The. Statue’s. Are. **ALIVE!** ” Impulse waved his hands up, clearly mad that somehow Toy Wonder hadn’t understood that the statue’s _**must be**_ haunted or something.

“Wait like you went in it’s head?” Superboy asked, poking his head out from behind Slobo’s statue.

“Yeah! He was- Wait he can hear us, he was thinking of a buzzing noise being missing, wonder what was buzzing, Toy got any idea?” 

The Toy Wonder shook his head for a moment “Impulse you make a buzzing noise.”

“Oh.” Impulse looked down at himself, unsure what to do with this new info.

“Impulse could go back in there and try to find out what is happening?” The Toy Wonder asked, trying to sound less harsh.

“Sure.” With that Impulse went back into the mind of Slobo.

“What the hell is this guy’s powers anyway?” Slobo was wondering, confused as to how someone who seemed like a speedster had gotten into his head in the first place.

“Oh! _Wellll_ -” Impulse started

“Whoa! Stopstop _STOP_ , look who are you and how are you is my ‘fragging head?”

“I’m Impulse! And I’m kinda just a butch of thoughts given life sooo I can kinda go in other’s thoughts, now who are you and how are you alive Mx Statue?”

“ _Impulse_ …?” Slobo spoke with a mix of hopefulness and confusion “Uh… I’m not really ‘friggin sure, last I know I was charging at Darkseid and next I was here, no clue how long.” Slobo spoke within his mind a lot quieter then he used too, he had spend so long alone just listening to voices that sounded like friends he’d left that it had drained a lot out of him.

“Oh yeah, uh I’m not the Impulse from the time of the first Young Justice, though some of his thoughts did make their way into me, and- _Wait_ are you talking about the first Young Justice’s epic final battle??!?”

“I guess? If it’s the one where Greta was kinda having a breakdown an- Wait what happened ‘ta her? ‘Secret’ I mean, what happened to Secret?” Slobo sounded very worried, last he knew she had pissed off Darkseid and he had been the only one willing ta stand up to the guy to defend her, the others might’ve just let him do what he wanted to her after he had… Well whatever Darkseid had done to him.

“ _Uhh_ ….” Impulse thought for a moment, trying to recall anything from all the history lessons Toy would go into every so often that Impulse never paid attention to. “I think she turned out okay in the end, but the details are a bit fuzzy, sorry.” Impulse did honestly feel really bad for this guy, he must’ve been a member of the first team that didn’t have a mentor so wasn’t well known, and had no clue what happened to his friends.

“...Well I guess then ‘it’s alright, wasn’t in vain….” Slobo seemed slightly comforted in the fact that Greta had turned out okay, though there was a slight sadness in his mind.

“Hey…. So what’s your name? Didn’t catch it and I guess I’m wondering what’s your deal?”

“...Slobo, My name’s Slobo, and there isn’t much ta be said ‘bout who I am… Who I _was_ , I was just a _crappy_ Lobo clone if ya really gotta know, who at least was able to save at least one of his friends…”

Impulse couldn’t help but feel sorry for Slobo, especially while within his mind, it was a dark & lonely place, the only thoughts in the background outside of Slobo speaking with Impulse was just moments from his time with Young Justice on repeat, sights and mostly sounds, a lot of them were kinder moments but Impulse could notice the sound of harsh words too.

“Is that it? Done questioning tha living statue?” Slobo seemed a bit bitter, seemed like he wanted to be alone for now.

“Yea, I’m done.” Impulse came back out of the statue, sorryness clear on his face, which was a new sight to his teammates, normally Impulse was just random & joyful, but he looked honestly sad.

Impulse explained to the team Slobo’s plight, how he was a member of the first Young Justice, how worried he had been about the hero Secret and his name, the team decided that they needed to do something, they were the only ones who knew what a mess Slobo was in and they owed it to the first Young Justice to get them their teammate back.

A few days later & a lot of begging

“So you want me to turn this statue into flesh?” Zatara-C, a teenage magician the boys luckily knew, asked.

“Well actually you’ll be unturning him from stone to flesh” The Toy Wonder coreated

“Same, diff, doesn’t matter to magic, not that I expect you to get that tinboy.” Zatara-C teased.

Zatara-C walked over to Slobo’s statue, hands glowing, at first they seemed almost board, but then the glow got brighter and turned from a dull light blue to yellow.

“Holy shit you guys weren’t pulling on me.” their head turned to face Justice Legion T, with the rest of their body still facing Slobo.

“DID YOU THINK I WAS _**LYING**_ ABOUT THAT??” Impulse piped up.

“I dunno you kids get a bit ‘creative’ from time to time.”

“So what, we told you that your ancestors came from different universe! That doesn’t mean everything we tell you is uh… _Wrong_.” Superboy spoke up.

“Anyways let’s get this over with, remember you boys owe me, and a good magi keeps people to their debts.”

“Magi _and_ tax collectors.” Superboy joked.

Zatara-C got on with the spell, using red dried clay to cover statue, then using some wet red clay made a small bowl in which they put some kind of red liquid that they had in one of many flasks within their pockets, none of the boys wanted to know what had been put in the bowl, and especially where it had came from.

The bowl started to crack, with it so did the dry clay on Slobo, the bowl started to shake, Justice Legion T seemed a bit worried but Zatara-C kept blankly staring at their spell in work. The bowl then with a loud crack, that almost sounded like lightning hitting a rock and splitting it in half, cracked apart, above so did the clay covering Slobo, relieving with a scream of confusion Slobo, no longer made of stone and no longer made to stand, he fell to his knees.

“Donneo, remember boys you owe me, anyway later.” Zatara-C began to leave as everyone else, including himself, stared at Slobo, the teen looked down at his hands out of instinct but like how it was before, all he could see was a blur of shapes.

“I… What?....” Slobo’s voice sounded raisp and a bit scared, as he didn’t really understand what was happening, his body could feel it’s weight again, his nose could smell, he could move, it was all quite overwhelming.

“Hey dude, it's me that Impulse guy, this might be a lot but I thought you’d like to be… Well not a statue.” Impulse gave a bit of a shrug, looking back he probably should’ve asked, but didn’t seem likely that someone would wanna stay a statue.

Slobo could hear, but didn’t reply, he was too busy trying to catch up with his body, to not feel like he had just be pushed into a bag that was limp and heavy.

After a few minutes of this and Justice Legion T awkwardly talking amongst themselves Slobo spoke up.

“Thanks, you… You _guys?_ I didn’t think I’d ever be… _Free_ again, so what are you guys? Some version of _uh-_ ‘Young Justice’?”

“Well we are a part of the Justice Legion, our team being called Justice Legion T-”

“What Toy means is yeah, we’re Young Justice of the future, I’m Superboy One Million, you’ve already met Impulse, and then the guy that was explaining is Robin, The Toy Wonder.”

“ _One Million?_ There’s been a million Superboys? How far in the future am I?”

“You’re within the 853rd Century.” Toy answered.

“I…” Slobo looked close to breaking down but before he could Impulse spoke up.

“Wait before you start freaking out we’re gonna get you home, Toy’s been working something out since this isn’t when you’re meant to be!”

“You guys coulda said that _**before**_ telling me I’m in 853rd frigging Century.” Slobo could tell that despite being from the 853rd Century and being a different team these guys were still able to hit nerves that only a Robin, Superboy & Impulse could.

Anita was in her living room, Madd was handling the kids up stairs which meant she was able to relax and watch a bit of tv with some snacks.

She was just about to grab a handful of popcorn when she heard a odd noise from outside along with a bright light come in through the window for a moment, she quickly grabbed her Emperor's Stick and headed out, ready to deal with whatever had decided to come right to her door step.

But when she saw who was out on her lawn she stopped, and almost dropped her Emperor's Stick.

“Slobo?” She was honestly shocked to see him, it had been months, she honestly thought he was gone for good, it was almost too good to be true that he was right there, back and alive.

“Hey Anita, sorry I was-” before he could finish Anita had ran over and pulled him into a hug, only he’d start to apologize for being gone a while after whatever had happened to him.

“You’re back!” Anita could feel herself crying a bit onto Slobo, she was just so happy to see him again.

‘Yeah, I’m back.” Slobo hugged Antia back, so happy to feel the warmth of a hug and hear the voice of a dear friend.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to write this story for a while but didn't until I got a request from @impulse-goblin on Tumblr.


End file.
